logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Viacom (1970–2006)/Other
1971–1976 Viacom 1971 monochrome 1.jpg Viacom 1971 monochrome 2.jpg Viacom Enterprises Grey B&W 1971.png vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h09m22s142.png Viacom Enterprises (1971).png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h34m14s226.png Viacom Enterprises 1971 a.jpg EcMJUM9Oed3p8BVkHFjXfQ54045.jpg Viacom Pinball (1971) Dark.jpg Viacom 1970s b.jpg 498f90afd56435880a7dc6d7cf67d269.png dd32097a6a9fd9bea9d9caa98942bb15.jpg Viacom1972 a.jpg Viacom1972 b.jpg 1310049568bc138d35000d249692307d.png Viacom1971 a.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h16m47s136.png Viacom 1974.jpg Viacom1971b.jpg acaa5b2042e1161eaf0480f9965776da.jpg Viacom1971.jpg a038725379b95ee00fa81ccc78bddef6.png Viacom Pinball (1975).jpg Viacom Pinball (1976).jpg For most variants, the background starts out as black and switches to purple, then 'v' enters. It switches to green as 'ia' enters. Then it switches to red as 'com' enters. Finally, as it zooms out to "A Viacom Presentation" the background turns blue. 1976–1986 Filmed 1976–1982= Viacomons.jpg|1976 B&W variant da886e5ea0de1117449120963c16cf56.png b4e3ce053db2be16af3cad2bfd8b9efb.png 59dc8a96887e7414e3f5b215d6b9ddec.png NC-thdDY8tYR5PdtOY0mRQ69787.jpg Viacom V of Doom Filmed 1970s.jpg Vjacom V of Doom (1976) B&W.png 9a5c0fdf4ab9908bffc9186f2d2090c9.png Db469e530dddec1ffd715a2913113865.png Viacom B&W Filmed V of Doom 1976.jpg Viacom Filmed V of Doom B&W 1976.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h46m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-19h51m59s127.png BvO uMf0mZtttmwE0jUd1g72849.jpg ViacomEnterprises 1977.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 V of Doom Bottomed.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W 2.jpg Viacom V of Doom Bottomed Filmed B&W.jpg f7835011ccde78515af1c57f5660b837.png Viacom1976monochrome.jpg ViacomVofDoom 1976 BandW.jpg Viacom Enterprises 1976 B&W Filmed Spliced.jpg Viacom1976ultradark.jpg ViacomVofdoom002.png ZD26l5O07yUL5eJVTzxB A56827.jpg ViacomSepia1976.jpg 638a4cae20952fe146fce9e963fc8e0e.jpg E07d211a7df5ffbe42949ccd512c570f.jpg 38d6574e5360ba2de7662e4760d2b762.jpg A7b00e5b8dac85d41cd33a4b96cd4e89.png 3fae68b1aa349a2e4cede2f52ca5cd18.jpg eb3f64b37d885be8e0f34c36581de0ec.png|1977 Vinegar Syndrome E339289cb8382451e0ad5275a3f9bf08.jpg 3580f3d7eade7b4221fa338a056399a3.jpg Viacom International 1976 a.jpg pHCpQrf2ZYWTLW6Po03nSg157099.jpg Viacom V of Doom 1977 Earlier colour.png Viacom Enterprises 1976 a.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1976).jpg Viacom V of Doom (color filmed).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) (2).jpg sLlNW2BNDz8B8X1DS3KbwA65046.jpg 9e218d5f28953f50c1de7ba81ed4172d.jpg ixjB3XYf9jDC_cNn6e6_Hw15896.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-21h04m34s246.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h22m29s72.png Ce8ec6804d52607231c28134153c03b0.jpg E12NdwXFv5l8gIKWclFcXw555543.jpg Viacom (1976 C).jpg fe2316f47b44832e0ed4a9c1beb9f00c.png Viacom V of Doom Enterprises (1977).jpg ztypR69he7Kb5T38o48llg54972.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1976) G.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-26-20h54m38s163.png amS4fO6T_6qk-_XUIKGoPg62224.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1978).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979).jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979) (2).jpg B4cd2f8e86d616249874a503fc7366bd.jpg Viacom V of Doom Filmed 1978.jpg 77139ec2b0a940260fc6d5bc4be18ce0.jpg faf1f4ab098b7a27ebd679f39591c2e6.png Viacomsix.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1979 1981).jpg ce53537ae47db178b4d388e63f630224.jpg Viacom V of Doom (1981 2).jpg Viacom 1981 spliced b.jpg Viacom Enterprises V of Doom (1977).jpg b2cdd0915ee01bee1f3ae7b586100dc0.jpg 34ea693bc46c758ad12ef5a8ef18e17f.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981 2).jpg Viacom Enterprises 1981.jpg Viacom Enterprises (1982).jpg Viacom Enterprises (1981, Greeny variant).jpg 292ac139c532643e64e7020577461294.jpg |-| Videotaped 1978–1986= Viacom Enterprises (Videotaped 1978).png Viacom1979 a.jpg|1978 blue variant Viacom1978.jpg|1978 lavender variant 4130b9d5075cdf01384d841ed57211f8.png|1978 dark & videotaped variant ViacomVofDoom1979Green.jpg|1983 turquoise variant Viacom (1977 C) 10.jpg|1978 orange videotaped 2b0034e970645a20f48d7dedd367933c.jpg 7be3fed1b3563b5f84f382dd2ea19e3e.png|1986 pink videotaped 573f5ffe90e91aacb661c53679c19252.png ViacomWPIXZ.jpg|The "V of Moon" There are unconfirmed variants of a pink background V of Doom and one that contains flashing colours. |-| Network Television 1979–1985= aZ4f5MnuPlInUYx6JHOa8g19069.jpg Viacom Productions 1979.jpg Viacom Productions (1979).png Viacom Productions.jpg Viacomlogo.jpg Viacom Productions (1979).jpg Viacom Blue 1978.jpg Viacom Productions (1980).jpg Ciacom.jpg Viaocom.jpg|With a copyright notice. Viacom Productions mirror.jpg|Notice the reversed V? Viacom Television Network UBER DARK 1984.jpg|1984 UBER DARK variant In this variant, either the "V" together with "Viacom" zooms in towards the viewer, or they slide in from opposite sides of the screen. 1981 Viacomlogo1981.jpg|Opening variant Viacomlogo1981a.jpg|Closing variant 1985–1987 Viacomlogo1982.jpg Viacomlogo1982 b.jpg|''Really Weird Tales'' variant 1986 Viacomlogo1986.jpeg|''Honeymooners Reunion'' (1986) 1986–1990 This is nicknamed the "V of Steel". It has varieties, but not as many as the previous logo including a warp speed variant. 1990–2000 1990–1998 Viacom_Wigga_Wigga 2.png 1998–2000 1999–2004 Viacomlogo2002.jpg cada32a7da78b863ff47c6873416b491.jpg Viacom_1.png vlcsnap-2016-02-27-22h17m42s1.png 9633f40e763f8610b61d79fb7e05a982.png In-Credit Variations Viacom 1973 Ozzie's Girls.jpg|''Ozzie's Girls'' (1973) Viacom1976sfsss.jpg|''Pyramid'' (1974) Viacom The Harlem Globetrotters Popcorn Machine 1974.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters Popcorn Machine'' (1974) Viacom1976ssss.jpg|''The Missiles of October'' (1974) Viacom 1974 B.jpg|''Evel Knievel'' pilot (1974) Filmways Viacom 1974 Ozzie's Girls.jpg|''Ozzie's Girls'' (1974) Viacom The Nighttime Price is Right 1976.jpg|''The Nighttime Price is Right'' (1976) Hemdale Leisure Corporation-Viacom Enterprises 1981 In-credit.jpg Viacom_old_logo_IAW.jpg|''Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean'' (1982) Viacom_monochrome.jpg|''Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean'' (1982) Videos Misc= Viacom Logo History Viacom Logo History *UPDATE* |-| 1971–1976= Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1971-1976) Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) B&W Version Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 1 Viacom Pinball Logo (1971) Variant 2 Viacom (Variant 1) Viacom "Pinball" Logo (1974) |-| 1976–1986= Viacom (Variant 2) Viacom B&W "V of Doom" With Pinball Music (1976) Viacom B&W "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom "V of Pinball" (1976) Viacom (Variant 3) Film-O-Vision Viacom V of Doom (Fast Music-1976) Viacom "V of Doom" (1976) *Warped* Viacom Enterprises B&W logo (1976) Viacom Enterprises B&W alt. logo (1976) Viacom (Variant 5) Viacom (Variant 7) Viacom "V Of Doom" In Film-O-Vision "Green Variant" Viacom V Of Doom Logo in "Film O Vision" Gunsmoke Closing (1970) Viacom "V of Doom" (1978) Viacom Logo (1970's) Viacom, the Videotaped "V of Doom" Viacom Videotaped V Of Doom Logo (1978) "Variant" Viacom Enterprises logo (1978) Viacom The Alternative V Of Doom (1978) Viacom (Variant 10) Viacom Enterprises warp speed logo (1979) Viacom (Variant 9) Viacom Productions (1979) Viacom Paramount (1980) |-| 1986–1990= Viacom V Of Steel Logo "Standard Version" Viacom Enterprises logo (1986) Viacom "V Of Steel" Logo "Long Version" (1986) Viacom Enterprises extended logo (1986) Viacom Productions sped up logo (1989) Viacom warp speed "V of Steel" logo Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986) Alexander and Ilya Salkind Productions Viacom (1989) Viacom Productions warp speed logo (1986 - high tone) Viacom Enterprises extended warp speed logo (1988) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "V of Steel" *4 Wipes Warp Speed* (1986) Viacom logo (1987) Viacom The Ultra Warp Speed "V of Steel" Logo Dic Viacom |-| 1990–2000= Viacom International logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo "Long Version" Viacom Wigga Wigga (HQ) Perry Mason Closing (1964) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990's) -HIGH QUALITY- Perry Mason Closing (1957) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (1990) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (Full Variant) (1990-2000) Bing Crosby Productions (1965) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" (1990) *Viacom Pinball Plaster* Viacom "Wigga Wigga Logo" Standard Version Viacom Standard "Wigga Wigga" Without Voice Over Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Short Version Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo (Short) (1990-2000) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Logo Sped up Audio Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998) Viacom "Wigga Wigga" Productions Logo (1998)-0 Viacom Productions (1998-1999) w 1999-2004 music *Improved Version* *Extremely Rare* Viacom Logo - 1998 with 1999 music |-| 1999–2004= Viacom Productions Logo (1999) Hartbreak Films Viacom Productions Viacom Productions logo (2004) Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:International Category:1971 Category:National Amusements Category:Media companies in the United States Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States